The invention relates to the field of antimicrobial agents and to methods for potentiating antimicrobial agents.
The benefit from use of antibiotics as a means of treating infections has been increasingly compromised by the development of resistant strains of microorganisms. One approach taken by manufacturers of antimicrobial agents is to devise agents to which the organisms are not resistant. Because considerable time and resources have been spent on the development of current antimicrobial agents, it is desirable to develop antimicrobial enhancer agents that, when administered with an antimicrobial agent, render the otherwise resistant microbes sensitive to the antimicrobial agent.